Memories of Hibari Kyoya
by Bel-lover
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Hibari Kyoya ever ended up as the head chairman of the disciplinary committee? If you have read on! BTW this isn't real it's just how I like to think it happened. May contain 00Cness ...like a lot.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Have you ever wondered how the Hibari Kyoya ever ended up as the head chairman of the disciplinary committee? If you have read on! It starts off 7 years ago when Hibari Kyoya was only 8 years old, believe it or not he was not born in Namimori and this was the day he would first come to Namimori…

* * *

A/N: Um ok... so i decided too delete the OC Character profile and put this story up instead. I realised that i already wrote a prologue story for the series i'm going to write in the future that explains her character... *facepalm*. Thanks to the people who reviewed that because i would have never realised it if you didn't so fast. ...Ugh! Why am i the type to completely forget about something when I work on it anymore! Anyway I was going to post this when i finished all the chapters but meh. I have already written some of the chapters and just need to proof read them. So that's why you may notice later on I'll update a bunch of chapters then stop because i still need to write the other chapters. I began writing this in class last year because i had that one super bludge year when you literally learn nothing because they either have taught you the year before or will teach you the year after. Maybe that's just my school... I'm going to continue writing in my free time in class this year even though it's sort of important (not going to tell you which year because I'm a little paranoid). I don't know what it is about this story but I can't write it at home. I tried and I completely blanked... this didn't happen with my other stories so WHY NOW! Fudge there's something wrong with me. So if you read and like this story sorry but updates are going to be slow and random, depends on what classes I have. Ok I'm going to talking (typing?) now so I hope you enjoy the story! If you read this whole note good job and thank you. God knows I wouldn't have.


	2. Chapter 1: New Home

**New Home**

* * *

I poked my head out of the window. We are now driving along the streets of Namimori, a taxi had picked us up from the airport. After the 10 hours on a plane (not that it was unpleasant, It was the first time I had been on a plane) coming here I'm glad to smell the fresh air and feel the nice breeze on my face as we drive along. As I open my eyes to take a look at my new town, I was stunned! I had never seen a view like this in all my life. Everything looked great almost perfect even, it's like everything belonged. All the buildings and cars and even the people walking down the street. I just gazed out at the scenes in front of me. This was so much more different and better than my old town. Everything looked so much brighter and vibrant, even the birds sound better. I decided then and there. This was my town, this was where I wanted to be.

" …ya …Kyoya …Kyoya!"

"H-Hai!"

"Mou, I've called your name like 10 times already!"

"Sorry."

My mother breathed a sigh. "We're here," she told me before getting out of the car. I followed her lead and was about to get out of the taxi but before I did, the driver tapped me on my shoulder, smiled at me and said welcome to Namimori. I gave a small smile back and got out. 'Welcome? Haven't heard that in such a friendly way before…' I watched the taxi leave; driving along the big road, who knows whom it'll pick up next. As it goes out of sight I turned around to see a house, it had a warm feeling surrounding it. I looked over it some more, it was an average looking house just like every other down the block, but it was way bigger than our old house. I was wondering why we were at someone's house though.

"Why are we at someone's house?"

"Because we know that someone."

"We do?"

"Yes, we know them very well."

"…"

"It's us silly!" My mother screamed and pulled me in for a hug. I was very confused to say the least. Since when can we afford such a house, we just got here?! But I t turned out to be true. I looked over to the nameplate and written on it was Hibari. This was our house.

"But how?"

"Well you know the job I got?" I nodded. "Well that job came with a house too!" My mother practically squealed and hugged my even tighter until I couldn't breathe. When she finally let go, I was going to look up and glare at her for almost killing me but when I did, she literally jumping for joy. I had never seen her so happy, smiling, laughing, just like the old days before my father left us. Those were the happy days except the last part, that wasn't a good memory; I could practically feel my mood go sour just thinking about it. But then my mother took hold of my arm and pulled my inside the house. The inside was way different than the outside. It was like a traditional Japanese home, with shoji screens and everything. I was more than shocked. It even had furniture in there, fully stocked!

"Isn't it great, they let me design the inside to my liking!" My mother beamed and went for another one of her death hugs. That just confused me even more. I mean who would do that for anyone else especially people like us. *Sigh* I decided to let all my questions drop, it may be because my mother was squeezing the life out of me now but this was good for us so who am I to judge.


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**The Meeting**

* * *

I got up bright and early the next morning. I got out of bed, quickly got dressed and went out to see the rest of the town. I made sure I was very quiet; I didn't want to wake up the other person in the house. I put on my shoes and ran outside. The sun was shining as brightly as it was yesterday. I started walking through the street, I could feel my eyes wander everywhere. To the buildings, lights and the little birds up in the trees. There weren't many people around in the streets and there were barely any cars. I was happy with that, even if they seem much more nicer than the herbivores in my old town, they were still annoying to be around. I continued walking down the almost empty streets, looking curiously at whatever had caught my eye. Before I knew it, I had walked all around town. I don't know how long it has been but the streets were a lot busier, there were a lot more people and cars. As I kept walking trying to block out all the noise, I came across a park. I decided to go into the park, it seemed much more peaceful than the streets now packed full of herbivores. I found a nice spot under a tree. I found the shade the tree provided quite pleasant. I think I've been in the sun too much. _'I'll just rest here for a little while and go walk around again later. There are too many people anyways…'_

When I opened my eyes, I could barely see a thing. It was night time. The sun had been replaced with the moon as the main source of light and there were stars painted all across the sky, sparkling brightly in the dark night sky. 'I must've fallen asleep'. That would have been very dangerous a few days ago. 'Might as well come back tomorrow'. With that though in mind, I stood up and made my way home. The streets were once again still and silent, a single person going down once in a while. The town at night had an eerie feeling to it. I didn't like it. 'I have a bad feeling about this'. I wanted to get home and fast. I took an alleyway, which I found out was a shortcut to my new home. It was a bad idea because then five "scary" looking guys came out and surrounded me.

"Hey little kid, what are you doing here?"

"Little kids shouldn't be out this late at night."

I had to admit they were quite intimidating. Even if I had dealt with people like this before, I had never faced this many at once. They were usually by themselves or with one of their friends but not FIVE.

"Let's show him what happens to little kids out here in the night." One of them said before going up to me. He cracked his knuckles and rolled back his neck (just like in the movies). I tried to move back but his other friends were already behind me, sneering at me. I looked around and spotted a couple of people walking by.

"Pretend you don't see anything."

It was a hushed whisper but I heard it clear as day. _'Looks like some things are never different'._ I looked back up at the guy looming over me. It looked like he was going in for a punch. I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

*BAM!*

_'eh? I didn't even feel a thing.'_

*BAM!* *BAM!*

I opened my eyes to see what was going on.

*BAM! BAM! BAM! *

I couldn't even believe what I saw. There, in the middle, stood a single person. Surrounding him was the five goons who were surrounding me a few seconds ago. They were laying on the ground in a broken mess. I couldn't believe it. Did he beat them all up be himself? He walked towards me, at first I thought he was going to hit me next but…

"Do you need some help?"

_'Huh a girl's voice?'_ I looked up to see who it was. I couldn't really see with the lighting in the alley but from what I could gather it was a girl about my age. She was bending down and smiling at me with her hand extended towards me. '_Wait why did she need to bend down and why did I need to look up?'_ I moved my head back down to back to normal. _'Eh?'_ Without even realising it my knees had gave way and was now on my knees.

*Laughs*

*Blush* _'She was laughing at me!'_

"I don't need your help… now."

*Giggle* "You're new in town aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

"Well if you are, you wouldn't know that those people were just low rank members of one the gangs of this town and the others would probably be here any second... so do you need some help?"

_'I can't believe I got scared by a couple of low rank members'._ With that thought in mind, I took her hand and she pulled me up right to my feet in single swing. She then started leading me out of the alleyway. As we were running through the streets, I noticed that she was actually a little shorter than me. 'This was the person the saved me?' After a couple of minutes or running she finally stopped. I realized then that I was back at the park I fell asleep at.

"Why are we here?"

"Because this is a wide and open space."

"…"

*Sigh* "So they won't follow us here!"

"…"

"Wow you really are new here."

"Those guys are a bunch of wimps! They're too scared to do anything here out in the open where they can be seen."

_'Oh… I hadn't expected that answer, maybe I'm just used to seeing fights all over the place in the past years'._

*Smiles*

_'Why does she keep smiling at me? I didn't do anything funny or anything'._ Now that I have better lighting, I can finally take a good look at her. She had short pink hair with two little bunches tied up with a black ribbon on the top sides of her head. Her eyes were also pink, kind of like the colour of sakura. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a big black sakura in the middle of it and a black jacket, with long sleeves that went down to cover part of her hands, followed by a short black skirt and really long white socks that reached up to her thighs. On her feet were simple, black shoes with a slight heel. She seemed to like the colour black a lot but all in all, she definitely did not look like a person who could beat up five guys without breaking a sweat… Wait there was something in both her hands?

"What are those in your hands?"

"Huh?" *looks down* "Oh these!" *lifts them up* "They're called tonfa, they're my weapons.

"You have weapons?"

"Of course! You need a weapon to defend yourself afterall."

"And you used those to beat up those people back there?"

"Uh-huh!"

~ Silence ~

"Well I guess I should get going and… oh! You should be more careful from now on, this town may look all nice and safe in the day but in reality at night it is very dangerous."

"Bai bai~ "And with that she was gone. Just vanished from the spot in front of me, into the night. 'How did she do that?'

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you don't like Hibari being weak and wimpy but I feel like it's necessary he is in this story and you'll find out why later on (i think).


	4. Chapter 3: Filled with Questions

**Filled with Questions**

* * *

"Why are you home so late?"

"I was… playing in the park," I lied not wanting to worry her. Well it wasn't a complete lie. I was in the park…

"EH?! Are you ok? It's already dark outside"

"I'm fine, we're not in our old town anymore." _'Although this town isn't that good either.'_

"Oh right I keep forgetting but still try not to stay out so late."

"Ok."

I headed upstairs to my room and flopped face first onto my bed. "Ugh" I can't believe what just happened. I got scared by a couple of herbivores who were apparently just low rank members of a gang. This town actually has gangs! Worst of all I got saved by someone and a girl around my age at that. Who was that girl anyway? She wasn't like all the others who were too scared to get involved. I had never met anyone like her before. How can someone who could beat people up still smile a warm smile like the whole thing didn't happen. How can she beat all those people up anyway? She was the same age as me but she's so much stronger than I am (not that I would say that out loud). Maybe it's because she has weapons um… tonfa I think they were called. Maybe I should get a weapon too… but my mother would never allow it. I remember I asked her once at our old town and she didn't even hesitate to say no. *sigh* I'll think about it more in the morning.


	5. Chapter 4: First Day of School

**First Day of School**

* * *

**_Buzz… Buzz… Asa da yo ~ Asa da yo ~ Asa da– *Smack*_** _'Why did my mother buy this stupid alarm clock. Why did she think I would like it, it's for children?'_ I usually got up before the alarm clock and turned it off before the little cat on it starts speaking. I got out of bed and took out my new school uniform. Today was my first day at my new school and I was not looking forward to it. I had already gotten used to my old school, if you could even call it a school anyway. There weren't many children at the school, or in the town for that matter. But now this school would be different, I bet it's packed full of energetic little herbivores. Being stuck with all those people in one enclosed space. Just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine. I wonder if that girl goes to this school too. If she is I hope she wouldn't remember me, I was acting like such an herbivore last night. Not that I care what she thinks of me it's just… um… moving on! I pushed all my thoughts on her to the back of my head and reluctantly put on my school uniform. With a look in the mirror and a sigh I headed downstairs. It wasn't a bad uniform or anything but I didn't feel comfortable wearing it.

Downstairs my mother was already up and preparing breakfast, which was a rare sight considering she couldn't really cook. I pulled out a chair and took a seat at the table.

"Hey are excited about your new school?"

"Can't say I am."

"Come on Kyoya, this is your chance to finally make friends."

"I don't want any friends."

She gave me a disapproving look before grabbing a plate with some toast and eggs on it and placed it in front of me.

"At least try to make one."

"I'll try," I say not knowing if my mother noticed my sarcastic tone.

I finished my breakfast and grabbed my lunch box that was handed to me then I was off to my new school. As I walk down the street, I walked by the place I was "attacked". It's hard to believe that this was a dangerous place at night.

_"Those guys are a bunch of wimps! They're too scared to do anything here out in the open where they can be seen."_

She really was right. Now in the day where everyplace in town has been lit up by the sun, there were no sign of any shady looking guys in alleyways or any other concealed places. It looks like this town is better in the day but about the same at night. Now there are people going in and out of the same alleyway like nothing has even happened. **_Ding Dong… Ding Dong… _**_'Ah! That's the bell for my school.'_ I got so spaced out I didn't realize I was going to be late and on my first day too. It's not like I cared if I keep people waiting but I don't like to be late. I hurried up to school and saw that people were just going in. _'good, I'm not that late.' _When I entered the front doors, I was more than shocked. It was huge! There were many doors leading to classrooms and other rooms, there were stairs and this had to be the most children I have seen in one place. I must've looked pretty stupid standing there staring at everything.

"You must be the new student."

A voice came from behind me. When I turned around to see who it was. I saw a woman with glasses, which I assumed was a teacher, staring down at me. She gestured for me to follow her. We walked for quite a bit until we stopped at one of the doors upstairs. She went in first, said some things to the class and then gestured for me to come in. I walked in and saw that the whole class was looking at me. It felt really unnerving. I had never had this many people staring at me before. I turned to face the class and briefly introduced myself. After I had finished the teacher told me to take my seat near the window at the back. The teacher began class. In the beginning the class were very uneventful until the class the door suddenly flew open in the middle of one of the teacher's lectures.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Surprisingly I was the only one who turned my head to towards the doorway. The whole class including the teacher acted like the door hadn't been slammed open and just continued on with class. Does this happen a lot? Snapping out of my reverie I focused on the figure at the doorway and I could hardly believe what I saw. There at the doorway stood the very girl who had been on my mind all day. I mean I know there was a chance she would go to the same school as me but in the same class too?! The teacher had finally finished her lecture and turned her head to acknowledge the girl's presence.

"Ah, Sakura Mikan so glad you could finally join us."

"Sorry I overslept." She managed to get out between pants.

"I know, just take your seat." The teacher said bluntly and pointed to a seat in the classroom.

For a second I thought the teacher pointed at me but then I realized she was pointing at the empty seat in front of me. _'Sakura Mikan, so that's her name. Sakura huh… was it a coincidence that name fits her well or did her parents plan that.' _I watched asshe walked down to her seat, she didn't seem to notice me until she pulled out her chair then looked up towards me. Her eyes met mine for a second before she turned away and took her seat. _'I guess she doesn't remember me… not that I was expecting her to. I haven't even told her my name yet.'_ The teacher started droning on about some other things I couldn't care less about. Though it looked like someone actually cared even less about the lesson than me. I noticed halfway through the lesson the person in front of me had actually fallen asleep. The teacher didn't seem to notice or just didn't care though, probably because she had a book open on her desk. I thought about sleeping too but I didn't have a book and being caught with something on your first day would be troublesome. The rest of class went very slowly until the bell for lunch went off. There was a lot of noise in the classroom within seconds. I could hear a lot of people breathing out a sigh of relief that it was finally lunchtime. Some of them decided to eat in the classroom so there was a lot of chairs and desks being moved around. It was very noisy and it was really getting on my nerves. In front of me I saw that she was still sleeping. How someone sleeps in all this noise is beyond me. I don't know why or how long I had been staring at her sleeping form but this noise was really getting to me. I needed to find quieter place where I can relax and take a nap. I stood up and was about to leave but before I could people approached me at my desk with their own lunchboxes in their hands.

"Want to eat lunch with us?" One of them asked.

I decided to just ignore them and leave. I was never one for company anyway and I swear if I didn't get out of this room right now someone was going to get really hurt. During my rush to leave I was in such a rush though that I didn't notice a certain person had already woken up and had seen the whole thing take place. I pondered on where I should go once I was out of the classroom. In the end I chose to go up to the roof; I bet it'll be nice and quiet up there. It looks like I was right. There was no one up here. I walked over to the fence and looked at the view. The wind was nice; it had a calming feel as it hits your face. I was hoping this blissful state would last but it looks like the universe had other plans…

"That wasn't very nice you know."

Even though my back was away from the doorway so I couldn't see the person there but I could tell straight away who that voice belonged to.

"I wasn't trying to be nice and weren't you asleep during the entire time since you arrived." I decided to say back.

"Not the point. They were just being nice. You should have at least given them an answer."

"What do you care? You don't even know me."

"You don't have to know a person to care."

"I'm not used to that kind of… treatment."

I'm not even used to this. Having a normal conversation with someone like this. By then she had already made her way right up next to me. She was leaning against the fence in the same position as me. The wind was blowing through her hair. She looked really pretty almost angelic. I mentally slapped myself. _'What am I thinking?' _She looked like she was in deep thought though. Almost like she was remembering something of the past.

"Well you better get used to it unless you want to have no friends."

"Who said I want to be friend with those herbivores."

"Eh? Herbivores?

"Those other children."

She burst out laughing. "That's a strange way to refer to other people." I stood there staring at her with my eyes widened. She continued. "I guess you're right in the sense that most people are like herbivores. They are all scared of people who they think are stronger than them and they do need to gather together to survive in this world and they love to prey on the weak…" She had a sullen face when she said that last point. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt the atmosphere around her change into a darker one. I nodded in response to her theory. Wow. She's the first person who actually got what I was referring to.

She had stopped laughing but still had a smile on her face. "Ne. Am I considered a herbivore to you too then?"

"Yep." I answered her without hesitation.

"Eh?! Why?! I'm the one who saved you last time." So she did remember.

"I didn't ask for your help, you did that on your own accord."

"Ahahaha, you really are mean aren't you. Well I don't see "herbivore" as an insult anyway and I suppose you're right I'd much rather be a cute bunny than a scary wolf." Letting out a laugh after she finished her ridiculous sentence. What's wrong with her? Who'd want to be a helpless rabbit over a ferocious wolf? When she finally stopped laughing she pushed herself off the fence. "Well I've got to go, see you later." With that she turned around and left.

'What a weird girl.' One minute she completely ignores me then the next minute she acts like we've known each other forever. I let out a sigh. She was way more annoying than I thought she'd be and what's bothering me the most was the question she had asked me. That was the first time someone has actually asked me something like that and in all truthfulness I don't know what she is…


	6. Chapter 5: More Questions

It was finally Sunday so now I can finally just relax. There was no school today and that meant no more annoying herbivores. Especially that one specific herbivore. I decided to label her as an herbivore because she acts so much like one. Out of all the people in that school she is the only one still bothered to interact with me, willingly anyway. It has been a week since I had entered and almost everyone there knows not to mess with me. Well I suppose me threatening them that I would bite them to death if they get near me is one of the reasons no one approaches me anymore. But that one girl just never quits. Every time I walk past she would always approach me, put on a big smile and then drag me to the group she was talking to. I don't get it! Why would someone who was strong (not that I would sat that to her face) act like such a weak herbivore? Always smiling, laughing and gathering together with those other herbivores and… I'm doing it again. I don't know why but my head would just fill up with thoughts about her. Why do I even care why she was doing it? Ugh! Just thinking about her makes me feel weird inside. I need some fresh air. I got off my bed and changed out of my pyjamas. I decided to go to the park. The birds were singing and the dogs were barking but those were the sounds I didn't mind that much. I sat down under the same tree I sat down under last time. I leaned back onto the tree, closed my eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when…

"Hey! I'm surprised to see you here."

Geh, there she was the person who had been plaguing my mind, standing over me with that stupid smile on her face. I noticed that this was just like the first time we met except for the scenery.

"Why are you here?" I reluctantly opened my eyes only to glare at her.

"Taking a walk."

"Why aren't you walking then?"

"Eh, why? Because I saw you and went to say hi!"

"Why?"

*Sigh* "You don't need a reason for everything you know." She replied before disappear from my line of sight. At first I thought she had decided to go away but then I heard a sound on the other side of the tree that said otherwise. *Plop*

"Ne, you don't mind if I sit here too do you?"

"…As long as you don't disturb me."

To my surprise she was keeping her end of the deal. I don't know how long we just sat there in silence. She wasn't talking to me and I wasn't talk to her. I wonder why she wasn't talking to me, not that I wanted her to but normally she couldn't or wouldn't stop words coming out of her mouth. The long period of silence continued. This was beginning to feel very weird and creepy and… I can't take it anymore! I sat up and turned to look behind the tree. I really wasn't expecting what I saw next._ 'So that's why she was so quiet…'_ She was sleeping. Of course she was, she sleeps through all of the classes, except for when the test on Thursday, why wouldn't she sleep when there was actually nothing to stay awake for. I really wanted to slap myself at this point at not knowing the obvious. Now that I have a closer look at her, she looked really tired. _'Come to think of it, what was she doing out so late last time.' _Apparently, during the time I was mulling over those things I had gotten a lot closer to her and she had woken up. Her eyes flickered open and the next thing I knew her eyes were staring straight into mine. I didn't know what it was but her gaze was unnerving, it was like she was staring straight into my soul. I quickly broke the connection between our gazes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

I took quick look back at her and the expression on her face was really weird. She was looking at me but it was like she was seeing someone else in my place. She looked really sad.

"Umm… are you ok?"

"Eh?" She got out snapping back to reality. Yeah I'm fine." She flashed me one of her regular smile.

Normally I would have been annoyed and told her to stop smiling so much but something seemed off about this particular smile. I wasn't an expert on this kind of thing but it looked kind of… strained? Like she was forcing herself to. Now that I think about it she smiles a lot too much.

"Do you force yourself to smile?" I accidently asked out loud.

"Eh?"

"Nothing. It was nothing." I quickly tried to pass it off. I can't believe I let that slip out.

"Um ok… well I gotta get going so I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye."

"…Bye"

I watched her get up and literally sprint out of the park. _'Someone was in a rush.' _Unbeknown to me she had actually heard what I had said.

* * *

A/N: I had to change a bunch of things and it's really irritating me! Probably going to upload super slowly now but yeah I do enjoy writing this so thank you for reading :)

me: *sigh* i'm talking as if anyone is bother to read this...


End file.
